Come Away with Me
by EmmyLou74
Summary: A series about Deeks and Kensi travels abroad. Fun, fluff, a little bit of angst. Pure established Densi! Set after Kensi's return. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or it's characters, if I did Kensi would be home with Deeks right now.
1. London

**This series is for my wonderful and talented friend, Jo. Thanks for all the encouragement, darling :) x**

**This is separate from any of my other stories. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review, make my Monday! **

"As soon as I saw you, I knew a grand adventure was about to happen."

― A.A. Milne, _Winnie-the-Pooh_

* * *

Deeks paid the driver and jumped out of the black taxi excitedly. "London, baby!"

Kensi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and failed. "Look. A red telephone box." He exclaimed.

"Wow, your powers of observation are astounding." Kensi joked.

Deeks hadn't even heard her. He was too busy making his way through the crowded street, tugging her along with him. "Oh man, this one for Instagram." He pulled out his phone. "Get in there, Kens." She smiled at the huge grin on his face. "Ok, ok." To be honest it was exciting to be here… with Deeks.

She stepped into the phone box and wrinkled her nose at the smell. "Ugh, I think someone peed in here."

"Got it!" He yelled. A brief flash of light told her he had caught her mid disgust.

"Wait, no. Do-over."

"No way! It's all about capturing the moment, Fern."

* * *

"Kensi, I'm thinking we're on the wrong train. " Deeks said as he studied the map above their heads. This was their fourth train in the last hour.

"No, we are not." She retorted, not even looking up as she studied the map of the underground in her hands.

"Sorry to tell you, sweetheart but I'm pretty sure we are."

"No. We are not." She repeated, looking up to see his amused face. "We were on the Victoria line, now we are on the Piccadilly line."

"Is that so?" He teased. "Yes." She replied rather frostily. "Deeks, if I can find track in a desert, I'm pretty sure I can handle the Underground."

"Ok, Ok. Whatever you say, Tonto." He held his hands up. "You know they call it the Tube here? Makes you think of some kind of rollercoaster. I mean, why call it the Tube? It just…. " He rambled. Kensi hummed absentmindly, as she continued to study the map. Oh damn. They were on the wrong train.

* * *

Deeks let out a long whistle. "That is one big toyshop." Kensi laughed. "Toys being the operative word here."

"And your point is."

"You're just a big kid really."

"You got me there, Kens."

Kensi watched as a woman dressed as a doll stood on a small platform and blew bubbles. "Welcome to Hamleys." She smiled.

"Imagine having to be that happy all the time, bleh." Kensi whispered.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." He replied. She stuck out her tongue in reply. As they stepped into the shop she let out a little gasp, it reminded her of some kind of wonderland. Deeks turned to her, his ocean blue eyes twinkled and he grinned. She felt his hand slip into hers. He was like a kid in a... well, toyshop. She allowed Deeks to pull her from one row of shelves to another, the smile never leaving his face. She was thinking of the little boy Deeks had once been, the one who had missed out on so much of his childhood when something caught her eye.

"Hey Deeks, over here." Kensi stopped in front of the tracks and waved him over. She loved how his face lit up. He stopped beside her, knelt down and watched as the train moved along the track, under tunnels and through the miniature landscape. "Now that's what I'm talking bout, no faces on these trains." He said it with a reverence. "This is a classic, Kens." She ruffled his hair. He looked up and gave her a boyish smile before turning his attention back to the train set. To be honest, she didn't see the fascination. So she watched him while he watched the train.

* * *

"So there is _nothing_ particular you want to do tonight?" She asked. Despite the fact her mouth was full he managed to understand her. "No, why?" He looked up from his own dinner.

"Really? Nothing? While we're here in London? In the West end of London? _Nothing _that you want to do?" A sly look crossed her face.

"Kensalina?" He asked setting down his fork.

"Phantom of the Opera, really?"

"Sam." Deeks cringed."Dammit."

"I mean, I knew you like musicals but really? Marty Deeks' loves it so much that he travels to _Vegas _and spends his time at Phantom of the Opera?" She chuckled

"I'm gonna kill him."

"I guess what happens in Vegas, does _not_ stay in Vegas." She laughed at her own joke.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, chuckles." He grinned. She snorted in response and he couldn't help but join her. It wasn't until the waiter looked at them funny that they tried to calm down.

Kensi was still smiling widely as put her hand in her pocket and laid something on the table. Deeks looked at her curiously as she pushed the items towards him. He looked down. For once Deeks was speechless as he looked from the tickets to his beautiful partner, who now wore a shy smile.

"I thought you might like to go, seeing as it's nearby and all." She shrugged. Deeks took her hand that lay on the table. He gazed into her surprised mismatched eyes. "Thank you." He paused. "I love it, Kensi." They both knew he wasn't taking about the tickets. She smiled gently as her thumb rubbed the palm of his hand. She grinned. "So I'll prepare myself for hours of people singing at me."

"I'll remember the Twinkies."

* * *

"I still say it would have been better to rent our own boat?" Kensi huffed.

"You just waned to see me in sailor mode." Deeks began. "I must admit wearing that captain's hat… I look pretty amazing." They were stood at the back of the boat, currently passing under the London Bridge.

"Eh excuse me, I would be captain." Kensi interrupted.

"What? No way." He argued.

"You think I would get on a boat with you in charge?" She chuckled.

"Huh, well I'd rather be sitting relaxing with my mojito anyway. Anyway, I thought you would be acting out scenes from Titanic instead of moping."

"I definitely don't mope. You're the moper." She pouted.

"See, moping."

"Shut up, Deeks." She rolled her eyes but her soft smile gave her away. She looked back to the sights the Thames had to offer. He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Deeks felt her lean into him as he kissed the top of her head. "You know, I wonder if they have any cars we can steam up on this boat?" He added with a wink.

* * *

Kensi shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her. Deeks was currently getting snap happy as they stood outside the palace as she happily wandered through the crowd.

"Hey Princess, get in a photo?" He called to her loudly. The tourists within earshot all began to look around in a frenzy. Kensi made her way over to her partner. "I think they are looking for a different kind of princess." She laughed.

"Well hello." He greeted her in a silly accent.

"Hello." She replied in a similar fashion, adding a slight bow. "Have you seen my corgies?"

"Nah, you still sound like the Queen, Kens." He smiled. "Needs a bit of work."

"Says you! Mary Poppins, Deeks?

"It was more Captain Jack Sparrow with a hint of Mary Poppins. Everyone knows Captain Jack is sexy." Kensi threw him a knowing look. He grimaced. "Yeah I'll keep working on it."

"You do that."

"Buckingham Palace selfie." Deeks pulled her into him, holding the camera up. "Smile, Kens." She surprised him by placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"You ok there, partner?" Kensi asked as they stood shoulder to shoulder looking out over the city illuminated by bright lights. Deeks merely nodded in reply. Kensi studied the blonde Detective's face. He was looking kinda pale.

"Deeks?" She questioned.

"It's just… that… I don't…well…I don't like heights." He admitted sheepishly. "And well, this is _really_ high." He gestured to the view beneath them.

"What? I never knew that. It's never been a problem before." She was surprised.

"Well we've never been this high up in a glass container before." He voice was strained.

"Then why didn't you say something before?"

Deeks looked at the floor as he raised his hand and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He lifted his gaze to the brunette stood before him. "It was all you could talk about earlier. You were so excited about the London Eye and you know… I guess I didn't think…" His words were cut off by feel of her lips pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around neck and kissed him hard. She pulled back to look at his bewildered expression. "You are all kinds of fantastic." Kensi whispered. She watched as a smile spread across his handsome face and pulled him down so their lips met once again. She felt Deeks place his hands on her waist and pull her in closer. She deepened the kiss as his hands began to roam over her back. He moved his lips from hers and began to pepper kisses on her jaw and down her neck. She sighed in contentment, tilting her head to give him better access as his scruff scratched her bare skin.

"You're missing the view." His voice dangerously low, causing her to shiver.

"I'm missing nothing."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Don't forget to review ;)**


	2. Hawaii

**I am so sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I promise to update again this week. As well as my other stories. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and review! You guys rock :) Have to mention my friend Jo, who came up with the idea of this series and who pestered me into finishing this chapter during a very bad case of writer's block. Thanks darling, you're the best ;) Enjoy! **

**Please review ****and let me know what you think! **I truly appreciate the favs and follows but reviews push me! I'll this series twice this week if you do!

"Question?"

Kenis smiled to herself, rolled her eyes and stopped to face her partner.

"If you ask 'are we there yet' one more time-"

"Nope, new question." He interrupted.

"Ok, fine. Shoot."

Deeks raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to make a smart reply but she spoke before he got one word out.

"Just ask the question, Deeks." She sighed.

"I just wanna ask why, when we are in Hawaii and we could surfing or sipping from coconuts on a beach, we are hiking up a volcano?" He pushed his fringe out of his eyes. "That, might I add, is active?"

"Because it's fun." She turned around and continued up the path they were currently following.

"See, that's just it. It's not fun." He bound after her. "It's tiring and I'm all sweaty, and not in a good way."

"I thought you loved Indiana Jones movies." She didn't even turn around to answer him. "They have live volcanoes, right?"

"Eh yeah if I remember correctly you never actually _watched_ any of those movies, so you wouldn't know that the volcanoes are _never_ a good thing." He replied.

"I've seen them."

"You're a liar."

"Why would I lie?"

"Really, Kens?"

"Okay, so I still haven't seen it."

"You know, thinking about it, we're safe. Because most volcano rituals require virgins. Which neither of us is. _Clearly._ Last night for example-"

"Deeks." She warned. "Finish that sentence and you'll be celibate." She stopped at the summit and turned to find an amused and yes, sweaty Deeks.

"Touche, partner."

She smiled as he joined her. The two stood side by side over looking the sparkling blue ocean view. She nudged Deeks softly with her elbow and as he looked at her questioningly, she pointed down to the vast abyss below them.

"Wow. That is pretty awesome." Deeks admitted and let out a long whistle. "Would not wanna trip and fall into that."

"Make a wish."

He looked at her as though she had grown an extra head. "Kens, I think you're confused with fountains and volcanoes."

"Just do it." She laughed as she closed her eyes and felt the breeze on her face. He watched her as she tilted her chin up catching rays of light filtering through the clouds. She looked so content. He took her hand in his and watched the smile on her face grow even wider, before closing his own eyes and making a wish.

* * *

"You know, I had different ideas for tonight." He said as he wrapped his arm about her waist and pulled her into his side. Kensi looked up at the devilish grin on his face. She tried to ignore the shivers that ran through her body and watched the grin widened.

"It would be kinda rude not to meet up with Chin and Danny." Kensi changing the subject as she looked away, so he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He halted as Kensi stopped suddenly outside a bar.

"I take it this is the place?"

"Yup, come on. I know you've been thinking of more insults for Danny's hair."

"Yeah, now that you mention it I might have a couple." He smiled as he held the door open for her. Kensi rolled her eyes and looked around the bar.

"Kensi." She heard her name before spotting the two men seated by the window.

"Hey guys." She greeted as they stood up and ushered her to sit down.

"Good to see you, Blye. Deeks. " Chin shook the blonde detective's hand.

"Aloha." Deeks said with a friendly smile. "Danny." He turned to his fellow detective. "Still favouring the Miami Vice do, I see."

"You guys are late. So what was it? Cause I know it wasn't so this guy could get ready." Danny retorted.

"I told you. Styled by pillow, my friend." Deeks chuckled.

"Deeks!" Kensi reprimanded.

"Eh, that is not what I meant." He looked at Kensi's shocked face. _Yeah like that is how he would announce the change in their relationship._

This time there was no hiding the blush that crept up her cheeks. Deeks laughed it off but it seemed Danny and Chin had already noticed. Chin looked at Kensi quizzically.

"Wait…what? You two?" Danny pointed between the two.

"Don't act so surprised, man." Deeks replied while Kensi shrugged but allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"What can I say? I couldn't resist those golden locks."

* * *

As soon as the waiter was out of sight, Kensi grabbed her fork and began to shovel food into her mouth. "Hmmm. It's so good." She raised her head to find her partner's mildly amused face.

"Hungry much?"

She answered him through a mouthful of food. "Starving."

"That's my Kensalina." He laughed as he began to tuck in.

"Hey, leave some for me." He knocked her fork with his. She glared at him.

"Oh I forgot, don't _poke_ the hungry bear." He grinned at his own joke. Kensi offered him a bland look before turning her attention back to her food.

"Get it, Kens?" He wasn't giving up. "Cause this is _tuna poke._ And I said –"

She swallowed her food before replying. "Ok I get it-"

"I don't think you do." He drawled.

"I get it." She grounded out. "You're a comical genius."

"Glad you finally admitted it. I am the funny one in this relationship."

"More like funny looking." She snorted.

"Ouch." He held his hand over his heart in mock hurt. She continued to laugh manically at her own joke as Deeks shook his head. "Yep. Still terrifying."

* * *

"You got this, Kens." Deeks winked at her. He was in his element out here on the ocean. He was sat astride his board watching his partner. As he ran his hand through his wet hair it stuck up in all directions.

"You know it." She replied as she began to paddle almost in sync with the shaggy haired surfer only feet away from her. She took a deep breath; these waves were a lot tougher than the Californian surf. But then again she was Badass Blye and she did have a pretty good teacher. Not that she was going to admit that to him.

"Here we go." She heard him over the roar of the approaching wave. She felt the adrenaline run through her entire body as she pushed herself up on the board. Kensi allowed herself a triumphant smile before turning her attention back to the task at hand. She rode the surf before allowing herself to fall sideways into the water and looked around for Deeks, finding him not far in front of her, still aboard his surfboard.

"You didn't even ride that wave." She pouted.

"Nope." He grinned. "You know I don't think I've ever seen someone look so serious when surfing."

"But it is serious." Kensi replied. "I wanna be good. Unlike you." She added cheekily.

"Oh I'm good and you know it, Fern." He smirked. "Next wave?"

"You're on, beach boy."

"That's my girl."

Almost an hour later she could feel her muscles aching but she was relaxed as let the sunrays soak over her skin. She looked out at Deeks who was making his way out of the water toward her. And he looked positively delicious. He set his board down and pulled at the zipper, revealing his toned, smooth back. Kensi swallowed as drops of water glistened on his tanned skin. She was entranced as he slid the wetsuit down his shoulders and arms, finally stopping at his waist. A feeling of desire surged through her entire being. Without realising she stood up and approached the blonde detective. He looked up, just as surprised as she was when she placed her hands on his chest. "Kens?" He gulped. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his soft lips. He tasted of the ocean- and Deeks. She leaned back and watched as his eyes opened his cobalt blue eyes. "What was that for?" He blinked. "Just because." She whispered as her hands made their way up his chest to his shoulders. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her as he dipped his head, closing the inches between their lips.

* * *

"Aloha." The hostess greeted as she placed a lei around each of their necks.

"Mahola." Deeks replied with a smile as Kensi bowed slightly at the woman. A warm gust of wind blew as they made their way onto the beach, which was lit up by small torches and a huge fire. Music filled the air and Kensi looked up at the man beside her. He must have felt her hers eyes on him because wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed before turning to look at her. "You look beautiful."

Kensi tried not to blush and failed. "Eh, thanks." She smoothed out her long dress. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Oh look, Kensi." He nodded his head in the direction of the music to where there was a group of women performing the hula. "You should get up there, Kens. Show 'em how it's done."

"Nah, that's more your thing, Paolo." She smacked his behind. "Boom. That's what I'm talking about. Drop it like it's hot."

"Touche." He laughed.

* * *

He bumped shoulders with her as they made their way further down the beach. "I think you ate the entire pig, Kens."

"And your point is?"

"No point." He took her hand and led her further down the beach. They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence until they reach their secluded cottage. But instead of walking to the door, he sat down on the sand tugging Kensi with him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They listened to the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach.

"What you thinking about?" It was Deeks who spoke first. There was a long pause before she answered.

"My Dad." She kept her eyes ahead. "Us." He glanced sideways at her, the confusion clear on his face but he waited for her to continue.

"He was my best friend and then suddenly, he was gone. It didn't seem real - until it did." She stared out at the waves. "I felt so angry and lost - and alone. I _never_ wanted to feel that way again." She turned and poked him in the chest. "Then you had to show up with all your stupid jokes and your stupid smile." She smiled softly as she raised her hand and stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch, keeping his eyes on hers. They now sat facing one another.

"When Hetty fired you I remember feeling the same way. All that anger and uncertainty. It was then I really began to realise just how _much_ you meant to me. I'd always known we were more than partners. You were… and are… my best friend." She lowered her eyes to their now entwined hands. "Sometimes you drive me completely insane - and I know that works both ways." She smiled and he returned it with his own crooked one. "But you make me smile when all I want to do is go home and eat a tub of rocky road. You make me laugh when all I want to do is punch something. You make me happy… in a way I thought I could never be again." She lifted her eyes to his meet his steady blue gaze. "I trust you with everything." She paused. "I love you, Deeks. I love you so much." She fought to keep her chin up and her mismatched brown eyes on his face.

His eyes widened at her words as they searched her face, before resting on her tearful brown eyes. Deeks could feel her hands shaking ever so slightly. He felt as though his heart would burst right through his chest. He hadn't wanted to rush her, he had promised her that he would be patient. And so he had. Now was the time to say what he _really_ meant. "You are my everything, Kensi Blye." He lowered his head. "I love you too." He whispered it against her lips before capturing them with his own. His kiss was hard and gentle all at once. She could feel his heart pounding against hers and it made her pull him even closer if that were possible. She tugged on his lower lip, which caused him to groan allowing her to deepen the kiss. She could spend forever kissing him. He made her feel alive – and loved. She sighed as one of his hands found it's way into her dark brown hair while the other rested on the back, grasping at the material of her clothing. The kiss intensified as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck. She gasped as he pulled back slightly, moving his lips from hers and began to nip at her neck. _Oh God help me_. She thought as she bit back a moan. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her collarbone. "Then show me." She whispered pulling him down with her onto the cool, white sand.

**Am I forgiven? Now you know what to do!**


	3. The Amazon

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. You all have Jo to thank for this because without her this would not have been finished ;) Also had some inspiration from WikiDeeks' Destination Deeks during this series. Amazing site, check it out if you haven't already! Hope you guys enjoy and I always want to hear what you think so please review :)**

He dropped the bags with a thud. "Nice hut considering we're right beside a jungle."

"Rainforest, Deeks. The Amazon is a rainforest."

"Are you gonna do this the whole time?"

"Do what?" She said as she walked into inspect the shower room.

"Correct me. First it's my Portuguese. Now my choice of words."

"Well you were saying it wrong, you're just grumpy because they lost your case."

"I just don't understand how can they lose my case. I mean don't they tag them or something. It just doesn't make sense."

"They said they'd call as soon as they located it. Relax." She sauntered toward him. "Besides you don't need clothes right now." She arched her eyebrow.

"Is that right?' He drawled.

"Yep." She stopped in front of him placing her hands on his chest. "Just so you know, I'm just using you for your body."

"I don't blame you, Kensalina." He grinned.

She continued as though she hadn't heard him. "You know legend says that Amazon women would just use men for sex then disposed of them."

"I have it on good authority you like me too much to dispose of me."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. In fact, I think you'd be pretty bored without me." He placed his hands on her hips.

"I think I'd enjoy the peace and quiet. Me and Monty would be able to enjoy America's next Top model without interruption." She ignored the fact that honestly favourite part about those Next Top Model marathons was that he there, wedged between her and the back of the couch, his arm draped casually around her waist and dropping the occasional kiss to her shoulder.

"What?" He exclaimed pulling back a little. "You never stop talking. The claws come out in full force with all the judging and the comments."

He watched her as she struggled to come up with a reply. "I don't talk the entire time."

"Sure you don't." He said it with a cheeky grin. "Besides, I'm super fun. I'm like 365 days of heaven."

"Shut up Deeks or I might just go all Amazon on your ass."

"Now _that_ sounds positively naughty." He winked.

* * *

"Kennsssiii." He whined. "I'm overexposed out here." As the boat made it's way down the river, Kensi had to admit even she was feeling the heat but she wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Come on, Deeks." She continued taking in the sights through her binoculars. "There's so much to see. And things could be a lot worse. I mean you could be bitten by a snake."

"_This_ is supposed to make me feel better." He replied from beneath the rather large scarf covering his head. "I think I need more sun lotion. And to avoid snakes."

"It's ok, I know how to get the venom out. First you have to-"

"I'm sure it's fascinating, my dear Kensalina but where's the lotion with the shea butter? It's better for my complexion."

"Really, Deeks? Who's the woman in this relationship?" She teased.

"I'm all man I'll have you know."

"Of course you are, precious." She smirked.

"Am too." He jumped up. "I'm the original Tarzan."

She laughed. "Last I checked Tarzan didn't use aloe vera but you do have that Neanderthal part right."

"I'm only part Nethandral." He corrected.

* * *

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He dropped the towels on the sand. "Sand, sea and my smoking hot lady."

"The boat trip was fun." She insisted.

"Yeah it was so much fun when that alligator decided we were lunch."

"It was on the shore, Deeks."

"It was even more fun when that snake pounced at me."

"Snakes don't pounce, they strike. And what did I tell you about peeing in the bushes?"

He ignored her. "And it was super fun when I got sunstroke."

"But you feel better now right?" She did feel bad about that.

"Much better. You know, you make a pretty good nurse." He said with a cheeky smile.

She watched as he stripped off his white t shirt and took in his strong, broad shoulders. He caught her staring and grinned as she blushed. She ignored him peeled off her own tank top and shorts. He let out a long whistle and she looked up to find him directly in front of her, a crooked smile on his face. Without saying a word he lifted her over his shoulder.

"Deeks." She warned. "Don't you dare." She tried to struggle but it was proving difficult.

"Come on. Me. Tarzan. You. Jane."

She wanted to be mad but couldn't help but laugh, that is until she saw the shore creeping nearer from her current upside down position.

"Don't do it. You'll regret it."

"I really don't think I will." He said in a singsong voice as he waded through the shallow water.

Her struggling was no use. "Deeks, I'm gonna- ahhhh." She shrieked (only slightly) as she hit the water.

* * *

For once both of them were silent as trudged along, taking in the sounds that filled the rainforest.

"See we didn't need a guide." She whispered to him.

"I still think we should have gotten one." He commented. Uh oh, wrong thing to say. She had that look in her eye, her eyebrows rose and she open her mouth to reply.

"I'm just saying that a rainforest is not the same as a desert-" He continued.

"I am perfectly capable, Deeks. We're fine." She grumbled. "You had your tetanus shot, right?' She grinned evilly.

"That is _not _funny."

"It's a little funny."

He just stared at her. "Says the woman holding the machete."

"It's for protection. Just remember the jaguars always attack from the rear."

"You know in any other situation I would have something to say about that comment." He looked behind him as he answered.

"I thought you were the jungle cat?"

"Oh I am, I'm more a jungle cat let loose in the city. You know, and the bedroom. You definitely know that. " He shot her a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes in reply but stopped suddenly causing Deeks to bump into her.

"Kens-"

"Shhhhhhh."

"Okay. That's _really_ not funny."

"Shhhhhhhh." She tapped him and pointed ahead, looking panicked. He watched as the large cat skulked ahead. "Don't move." He heard her whisper.

"Oh my God." He mouthed.

They both finally let out a sigh of relief as the cat wandered off.

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Are you friggin' kidding me?!"

"Yeah. That was close." She whispered back.

"Close? Close?"

"The Amazon was your idea." She shrugged.

"So was a guide."

* * *

"You know when we get home, we should definitely invest in hammock." He said lazily. They lay together beneath the stars listening to monkeys howling, birds calling, frogs croaking and a faint unknown humming. His arm draped around her waist, she snuggled closer into him.

"I mean isn't this cozy?"

"And where would you hang it?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Eh.." He began.

"Because my place has no room." She interrupted. "And neither does yours." She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as he rubbed circles on the exposed skin on her waist. "You need a big porch with a view of the ocean."

"Ok, so let's do that." He replied.

"Wha- what?" She tried to look up at him and nearly fell from the hammock, only Deeks' arm secured around her stopped her from nose diving onto the floor. He pulled her in tighter. "What do you mean by that?"

"_I mean_ let's find a big porch, by the ocean, to put our hammock." He looked into her eyes, gauging her reaction. "Together."

She couldn't look away from his intense gaze. He rarely looked this serious. She waited for the panic to kick in. But it never came. Instead she felt her heart flutter and a tingling sensation begin to spread through her body.

"You really want to?" She asked quietly, afraid speaking too loudly would break the spell.

"I want you. I want us. I want our own place."

She smiled softly as brought her hand to his cheek, she smiled and leaned close so they were only inches apart. "I want that too."

She felt more than saw his smile as their lips met. She wrapped her arm around his neck and buried her fingers in his messy blonde hair. She felt his fingers flex at on her waist and begin to roam her toned stomach. His lips left hers as they trailed down her jaw to her neck. She gasped as he dropped kisses beneath her ear causing her to shiver. He paused, raising his head to look at her. "So we're doing this. Me. You. Our porch?"

"Yeah we're doing this." And she captured his lips once more.

* * *

**It's review time!**


	4. Italy

**Finally the next update! Sorry I've been really busy. I will try update once a week! This is pretty long so I hope it makes up for the wait. Thanks to all of you for your wonderful encouragment, means a lot :) A special thanks to my fantastic friend, Jo. Thanks for keeping me on track and all your help! This is a set in the future fic, not AU! It's all good guys. Densi will get there, we just need to be patient. Don't forget to review, I love to hear what you all think.**

**So onto our next destination...**

* * *

Kensi stood on the balcony, taking in the ocean view and let out a little sigh of contentment. Her partner was sitting on the bed, engrossed in the travel guide. She turned her back on the view to study him. The sun streamed in the window, illuminating his messy blonde mop of hair. She smiled to herself as he licked his upper lip in concentration and turned the page. Sometimes she found it hard to believe how far they had come together. From co-workers to partners, partners to best friends, best friends to something so much more. Something, she now acknowledged, had been there from the beginning. When she thought back she realised it had only been a matter of time before they reached this point. Before Deeks, after her father, after Jack... Kensi had sworn she would never let her life revolve around another person. But it had been gradual, no sudden moment of clarity. It had been only natural, when they were already so entwined in each other lives, that they had taken that final step. She now watched the man who had become her everything with rapt interest. He must have felt her eyes on him because he raised his head and meet her soft mismatched gaze. Deeks gave her that crooked smile that always caused her heart to skip a beat. The overwhelming need to be physically closer to him took over and she walked to the edge of the bed.

"You know we could just go explore the place ourselves." She pointed out.

"I just wanna have an idea of where everything is." He replied.

"Sure, sure." Kensi agreed. "But a little adventure never hurt anyone."

"Your idea of adventure is a lot different to mine." He chuckled.

"So tell me what you've found so far?' She moved nearer to him. Deeks leaned back against the headboard, pulling her back with him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled in closer.

"Well, my dear Kensalina..." He started. She closed her closed her eyes as he continued to talk. _Yeah, this was inevitable._

* * *

"We have been here for ages and I still have caught anything." She whined, staring out onto the still lake.

"Patience, Kensalina." He said as she rolled her eyes. Deeks glanced around at the majestic view of the mountains that overlooked the glistening lake. It was so beautiful out here but he should have known his girlfriend would get restless. He sighed inwardly; he didn't understand they had stakeouts longer than this. He should have brought more Twinkies.

"Whatever you say, Yoda."

"Ah, so you admit I am wiser than you."

"No-"

"But that's what you just said."

"It is not-"

"It's ok, Kens, it's just us here..."

"Deeks." She gave him her best death glare.

"I thought you'd like fishing. You get to catch your own dinner, cook it -"

"Not when there is a pizza place on every corner, Deeks." She interrupted.

"It's romantic."

"It's boring." She countered. Her grumpy expression remained.

"You enter your lady phrase by any chance?" As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake. Her eyes narrowed. "Deeks." Her voice was dangerously low. Her stomach grumbled loudly interrupting whatever wrath was coming his way.

"Ok, ok." He stood up and she sighed in relief.

"_Thank you_." She began. "Finally-"

"Let's get you fed before you hulk out on me."

* * *

"Man, I really wish I had my own bike right now. This is just so-"

"What? Emasculating?" She smirked.

"No." He sniffed. "I was going to say- small." He turned to his partner. "I just don't understand why they don't have motorbikes."

"Hah. Yeah the guy inside looked really happy when you asked for a _real _bike."

"Well, it's not a bike. It's a moped. I feel like I should wear some kind of hipster neckerchief and something from the Gap."

Kensi laughed as Deeks glared at the vehicle as though it had personally offended him.

"It's ok Deeks, we'll break out the leather chaps when we get home. Come on, let's just get going with our _moped_ and –why are you grinning at me like that?" She asked.

"I _knew_ you were checking me out in those chaps." He winked. "So you liked what you saw, huh?"

"Deeks-" She tried not to smile as gently punched his shoulder.

"Ouch." He winced as he rubbed his arm dramatically before he swung his leg over and sat on the moped. "And that was a definitely a yes."

"Perhaps I did." She winked back as she took the helmet from Deeks. "And what do you think you're doing? I'm driving."

"Eh, no you're not." He put on his own helmet.

"_Yes_, I am." She motioned for him to get up.

"Kens, please. It's bad enough I have go on this in the first place. I am not sitting on the back. For once, _please_ just let it go."

"So you do feel emasculated?"

"If I say yes will you let me drive?"

"Okay, okay." She hopped on the back.

Deeks waited till she was sat comfortably behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist before revving the engine. He looked back over his shoulder.

"You ready to go for a little ride?" He laughed.

* * *

Deeks watched in faint amusement as Kensi devoured her fifth slice of pizza. She was oblivious to her audience as she stuffed at least half the slice into her mouth and let of a hum of delight. Actually, it was more of a moan. Deeks raised his eyebrow as Kensi continued to vocalize her enjoyment. He stifled a laugh as the couple from the next table looked at his partner, scandalized. Kensi was still blissfully unaware as she opened her eyes. "These slices are bigger than my face." She hummed, unable to tear her eyes away from the food. "God, they are soooooo gooooood." She finally looked up at her partner.

"Really? I'd never have guessed." He grinned cheekily. She frowned, well tried to frown. It was kinda difficult with her mouth full. Feeling eyes on her, Kensi looked over at the neighboring table catching the woman staring. The woman whipped her head in the opposite direction so fast it looked like it hurt.

"Is there something on my face?" Kensi leaned across the table to Deeks. He shook his head and bit his lip in an effort not to laugh.

"Nope." He said when he trusted himself to speak, reaching for a slice himself.

"Oh good." She smiled, snatching it out of his hand. "Everyone here sure does stare a lot."

Deeks knew he should tell her but it was too much fun. Plus she kept stealing his food. He came to a decision. "They sure do, Fern." He winked. "Must be my breathtaking looks."

She rolled her eyes and started on her, no, _his_ slice. "Oh dear God…"

* * *

Deeks squinted as turned around slowly taking in the entire ruins of the Colosseum. Kensi had taken control of the guidebook.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out the tour group."

"I did not get us kicked out." She mumbled as Deeks shot her a pointed look. "Besides he was giving incorrect information."

Deeks laughed loudly. "Ah Kens-I think his request for us to "Please leave" was us getting kicked out."

"You know your use of pig Latin didn't help." She smirked.

"I was trying to diffuse the tension and I was hilarious."

She snorted in reply.

"You know I would have made a pretty awesome gladiator. I woulda given Russell Crowe a run for his money."

"Might wanna brush up on those sword skills, Zorro."

"Honestly, I would have been great." He puffed out his chest. "Fearless. Strong." He flexed his bicep and stared into the distance dramatically. "I could kicked all their asses."

"You lack the discipline." She studied the guidebook.

"What?" He exclaimed. "I am so disciplined."

"You think so?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I do."

"Sorry who was it who couldn't finish that last mile yesterday morning?"

"I told you, I pulled a muscle."

She hummed.

"I did. You can overdo it sometimes-"

"Whatever you say, Maximus."

"What? So you can't see me wielding a sword, kitted out in leather and straps." He raised an eyebrow at Kensi's shocked expression. "Oh I should rephrase– well yeah, no... that works too."

Kensi let her mind wander and rewarded with a very nice image of her own personal sweaty, bronzed, blonde gladiator. He must have caught her glazed over appearance.

"You can, can't you?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Deeks."

* * *

"Kens, you almost ready? Reservation's for 6." He called to the closed bathroom door but he got no reply.

"Sugarbear?" That usually got a reaction. But it didn't. "Kens..." He began as the door opened. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him in. "Are we at this point in our relationship? Where I come pee..." He voice trailed off as he saw the box on the sink. "What's in the bo—" The words died in his mouth. _Is that what he thought it was? _Kensi never took her eyes off him watching his reaction. He stared at it for a few moments before he ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath.

"Is this why you had to make a run to the store?" He ripped his eyes away from the pregnancy test to his motionless partner.

"Yes." Her expression giving nothing away but he saw the panic in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I wanted to say something but I was- I thought- I just..."

"It's okay, it's okay." He looked at the box again. "Have you- you know?"

"No, not yet.' She couldn't look at him. "Will you stay with me while I -?" It looked like they were both incapable of finishing a sentence.

"Hey, hey." He tried to push away his own panic and placed his finger under her chin, encouraging her to look at him. She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

He leaned against the sink. The only noise was the rustling as she opened the box and removed the packaging.

"Can you turn around?" She looked embarrassed.

"Really Kens? I mean this hardly crosses any lines." He chuckled. That got a genuine smile from her as she twirled her finger.

"Okay, okay." He turned around, crossing his arms and standing with his feet apart. He resisted the urge to fidget.

"Could you maybe sing or something?" She asked.

"Any requests?"

"Deeks."

"Alright, alright." He drawled before starting to hum a tune. Kensi could feel the fear she had initially felt begin to recede. He wasn't freaking out. He was... singing while she peed.

"I get up. And nothing gets me down. I get up, and nothing gets me down. You got it tough. I've seen the toughest around. And I know, baby, just how you feel." He was really getting into it now. "You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real. Oh can't you see me standing here, I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen. Oh can't you see what I mean?"

She peed and admired as he shook his butt in time with the imaginary beat before joining in. "Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump!"

"Okay, Deeks…." She pulled up her jeans and set the test on the sink. "Deeks." He turned around and grabbed her by the waist. She tried to hide the smile taking over her face as he twirled her around. He pulled her into his chest and whispered in her ear.

"Let's hope this little ninja assassin has my singing voice and not yours." She leaned back to look into his face. "Aren't you scared?" She asked. "Yes." He answered truthfully. To be honest he was terrified, he hadn't had the best childhood or role model. But he knew he wasn't his father. He was more worried about Kensi's reaction. Sure they lived together but he knew Kensi's past views on kids. And it wasn't something they had really discussed up till this point.

"Talk to me, Fern."

She looked up into his twinkling, blue eyes and what she saw there pushed away any doubt she had. Her main worry had been his reaction. When she had realized she was late, blind panic had taken over. As soon the initial shock had passed she found herself worrying about how to tell her partner. This was _not_ something they had planned.

"I'm scared too." She looked at their hands now intertwined between their bodies. "I'm no good with kids."

"That's not true, Kens. You're great with Sam's kids." He reassured her.

"That's a few hours at a time. Besides we didn't exactly have the ideal childhoods."

"So we know what not to do. Besides, I've told you before. You don't have to do it alone." He cupped her face gently. "It's the two of us. Together. "

She looked up at him "We'll figure it out."

"We always do." He smiled softly. He secured his arms around her waist and Kensi hid her face in the crook of his neck, she concentrated on his heartbeat while he traced imaginary circles on back as they waited.

"It's time." She couldn't move. "Together?"

"Let's do this, partner." He moved back.

She glanced at him as they both turned toward the sink. Deeks picked up the test so they could both look at it closely.

"Well, I guess that's that." Deeks broke the silence.

"No nappy changing for us." Kensi added. They looked at one another unsure what to say next.

"I guess… " Deeks started.

"We should get ready for dinner." She touched his arm as she passed him on her way out of the bathroom.

* * *

She had been quiet all evening, too quiet. Deeks gazed up from the gondola that he and Kensi now occupied. The sun was beginning to set in the west, creating a warm orange hue in sky. He had given up the light comment and small talk; Kensi's one-worded replies were driving him insane. He had been building up the courage to broach the subject, unsure of how this conversation would go.

"Kens?"

She was staring across the Canal.

"Kensi." He demanded her attention. His stern tone pulled her from her train of thought however she found a soft expression in his blue eyes.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

She shrugged dropping her eyes. He took her slender hands in his larger ones.

"Okay, let's hear it." He encouraged. "I guess we never had the proper kids talk."

"No. We haven't." She agreed.

'So, let's have it now. We need to talk about what happened earlier."

There was a long pause. "I was disappointed." She admitted. It was almost a whisper. She met his eyes and saw the surprise flicker in them. "And that terrifies me." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. In truth, he had been surprised by his own disappointment but unsure whether Kensi would feel the same. He placed his arm around her, holding her close to his chest. "Me too." She turned to look up into his face as he continued. "I let myself get caught up in the thought of another brunette bossing me around."

Kensi laughed. "I pictured a blonde little boy myself."

"Did he have my devilish good looks?" He chuckled. "Well, let's be honest with our genes- it would be one good looking kid. No doubt about it."

"So you do want kids?' She asked solemnly.

"Yes, I do. More importantly- I want them with you." He let out another deep breath. "What do you want?'

"I love you, Marty Deeks." She poked him in the chest. "And I want little ninja assassins running around our house causing mayhem. I'm not saying I want it _right now_ but you know maybe sometime in the near future." She paused as she watched a goofy smile grow on his handsome face. "I want it _all_ - with you, Deeks."

He pulled her in and kissed her hard, with an intensity that told her all she needed to know. What she really _already_ knew, this was _it_ for the both of them. She wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss. His lips were soft and unyielding. Kensi was not usually one for public displays of affection but right now she couldn't have cared less. Besides this was Venice. And the gondolier was probably used to it.

It was Deeks who broke away first. "I can hear the pitter patter of little Martys running to and fro." He grinned.

"We are not naming any of our children 'Marty'. " She laughed.

"MJ?"

"No way."

"Well, we don't have to decide right now."

"Not happening." She shook her head, her arms still around his neck.

"You'll-"

She silenced him with her lips. This was exactly were they went meant to be. Planning their future. Together.

* * *

**Review time! Also taking request/prompts for Learning to Balance series PM me :)**


End file.
